Blook Manor
by AmateurNerd
Summary: After the barrier was destroyed, Napstablook receives a letter from their mysterious great great great great great uncle inviting them and their cousins to his mansion on the surface, Blook Manor. What does their uncle want them for and, what will happen in a haunted mansion.


**A/N: Hiya! So I decided to take a break from Creators and make a new story. This is post pacifist ending, btw. Enjoy!**

Nabstablook was packing up to go on tour with their cousin Mettaton, and Frisk was helping too. The two were almost done when a knock came at the door.

"Oh sorry, let me go get the door, sorry," said Napstablook.

They opened the door and looked around. At the door step was a letter, sealed with wax and stamped with an elegant "B". Napstablook opened the letter and proceeded to read it. When they finished reading it, they folded the parchment and brought it inside. Frisk asked who was at the door.

"Oh, nobody, just a letter. Oh, sorry for leaving. I should have finished packing first."

Frisk assured Napstablook that it was fine, and asked who the letter was from.

"Well, it's from my great great great great great uncle, Von Stratstablook. He was the founder of the Blook family. He haunts Blook Manor, our family's house on the surface."

Frisk asked what Napstablook's uncle wanted.

"Well, he wants to see his family now that the barrier's broken."

A little while later, when all the packing was done, Napstablook and Frisk went to get Napstablook's family. The all met outside of Napstablook's house. Only Mettaton, and Mad Dummy could make it, as their other cousin was living in a dummy in the ruins. Still the two of them could make it and Napstablook, and Frisk was allowed to go too. They all left the underground and headed for Blook Manor.

When they arrived at the large mansion, the three cousins were flooded with memories.

"Ooh, Blooky! Remember when we came for holiday, we had so much fun then!" Mettaton said cheerfully.

"I remember that! I got fourth degree burns when Napstablook was crying after that stuffed dog ripped!" Mad Dummy said sourly.

"Oh, yeah..." Napstablook was tearing up until the doors opened on their own.

Frisk tagged along behind the others as they entered the house. When the were inside, the doors shut, and all was dark. Then, one by one, torches on the walls lit up the room and a pipe organ started playing. Then all four of them saw a ghost wearing a top hat and a monocle at the top of the enormous and elegant staircase.

"Hello dears, oh it's so great to see you, I assume you got my letter," said the ghost as he descended the staircase, "My, my, how you all have changed!" The ghost approached his three relatives, and happened to notice Frisk behind them. "Hello! And who is this?"

"Why this darling here is Frisk. They're the one who broke the barrier in the first place!" Said Mettaton. Frisk began to blush.

"How lovely, well than I guess I should introduce myself to our new visitor. I am Von Stratstablook. It is very wonderful to meet you," he said, tipping his hat. "I assume you will be staying with us for dinner?"

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL US WHY WE ARE HERE!" Mad Dummy yelled in a sudden lash of rage.

"My, my," suddenly Von Stratstablook started laughing, "you haven't changed a bit Madstablook!"

Mad Dummy grunted.

"But to answer your question, I simply wished to see my family again. You know the last time I saw you all was seven hundred years ago."

Mad Dummy looked like he could blow a seam, but before he could erupt into anger the butler arrived, or what seemed like a butler. It was really just an empty tuxedo, walking around with a tray, even though it had no hands, or head for that matter.

"It appears dinner is ready," Von Stratstablook said when the walking tuxedo came over to them.

Dinner was served in a large dining hall with a very long table. Frisk noticed how many forks, knives, and spoons there were. There were no servers, the trays of food just floated around the room to the right place. The entire meal was ghost food, except for desert which was a delicious ice cream sundae.

"I'm terribly sorry about the meal," Von Stratstablook apologized, "I just wasn't expecting to have a human guest."

Frisk assured him that it was quite alright.

"It is getting late, why don't you all stay the night."

Frisk felt like they shouldn't stay, but Von Stratstablook was so polite, oh alright, just one night wouldn't hurt. The walking tuxedo, that was in fact the butler, showed the guests to their bedrooms. That night Frisk had a hard time getting to sleep. It wasn't the feeling that they shouldn't have stayed, but it seemed like there were whispers coming from everywhere in their room. Despite this, they finally got to sleep

In the morning when Frisk woke up, they were startled to find Von Stratstablook outside their room.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I startled you. I was just going to ask you if you would like to join us for tea."

Frisk politely refused and headed down stairs. There Napstablook, Mettaton, and Mad Dummy were sitting in a sitting room. Frisk asked them when they were planning on leaving.

"I suppose we could go now, darling," Mettaton replied.

"It beats sitting around with you people," Mad Dummy grumbled.

"Okay..." said Napstablook.

They all turned to the door, but in front of them was Von Stratstablook.

"Leaving so soon?" Von Stratstablook asked. Then, he started to transform into a terrible and enormous creature. It had huge horns, sharp teeth and claws, and solid yellow eyes. "Shouldn't you at least stay for tea!" it said in a horrifying voice.

The four guests were terrified. They all stepped back away from the door, then Von Stratstablook turned back into the ghost they had seen him as first.

"Oh look, here is the tea now." The butler brought a tea set to the sitting room, and there they all had tea.

The four guests drank their tea, but felt uneasy. A nervous silence hung over them all. Frisk began to think, would they ever leave.

 **A/N: So this was just an idea I got. Please tell me what you think, you know I love reviews. So yeah, see ya!**


End file.
